A Whole New Planet?
by Nehh Loves You
Summary: Nehh moves to a new town to find that living among the animals is quite the handful. Follow her on her journey through adjusting to life on Neptune. Literally.


Author's Note: I know the readers of my other fics are terribly disappointed that my new story is Animal Crossing... BUT you should read it. I'm really proud of this. I could make it a oneshot, but I think it's gonna be a chapter fic. By the way, I did base this off of my Animal Crossing: Wild World town, Neptune, so I used myself as a character. I have a couple other people in my house, so I'll use them later, but as for now, it's incredibly awkward talking about myself in third person. I feel like some snotty person who goes around saying "Sydney does not like your attitude." But I went with it because, as my really old readers know, I haaaaate writing in first person. So anyways, enjoy, and be a doll... review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing (I mean, I own a copy, but I don't own any of the characters and stuff...), and according to my parents, I don't own myself. (:

Warning: OC (You cannot have an animal crossing fic without an OC. It's impossible.), some very, very mild language (might get worse. I have a potty mouth)... Uhh... wow. I think that's it. I usually have this long list of warnings. Is a lack of warnings a warning?

* * *

"Hurry! Get in 'fore the leather gets ruined!"

Nehh, holding her suitcase over her head in place of an umbrella, dashed through the rain and into the awaiting cab. She shut the door, and the driver set off. An ID hung from the rear-view mirror. _Kapp'n_.

"What's a pretty, young lass such as yourself doin' out on a night like this?"

Nehh sighed. "I've been living in the same town for too long. Needed a change of scenery."

"Whar ya comin' from?"

"Florida. Near the beach, but not quite on it."

The cabbie turned to face his passenger. "Yer a long way from home, Miss." He looked back at the stormy road ahead of him. "Never got yer name, by the way."

"Sydney. But everyone calls me Nehh."

Kapp'n chuckled. "And whar ya be headin', Miss Nehh?"

"Neptune, please. My mom knows a raccoon there from her hometown, and he's repaying a little favor by building me a house."

Kapp'n raised an eyebrow. "A raccoon, ye say? Ya sure it be _re_payin' he's after?"

"What do you—"

"Seems we're here. This is where your journey ends. But be wary, Miss Nehh. A new one is juss 'round the corner." Kapp'n tipped his hat to the departing traveler and drove off.

Nehh tried called after the cab, but it was out of sight before she had a chance. "I didn't even pay him..." She quickly forgot about the cab fare as she looked around. The storm had just let up, and everything around her sparkled with rain. Even at night, her new home was a sight to see. She picked up her damp luggage and entered the beautiful building before her.

"Hello and welcome to Neptune's Town Hall. May I help you?"

Nehh was taken aback by the cheery, young pelican behind the desk. She wasn't used to animals treating her so kindly. She decided it was a nice change and nodded her head. "I just moved here..."

"Oh, you must be Nehh! Nook told me all about you. He just finished your house this afternoon... Oh! How rude of me." She stuck out her wing. "I'm Pelly. I work here at the town hall. It functions as both the civic center and the post office. We're open 'round the clock, so whenever you need our help, we'll be here.

"You're here all the time?"

Pelly laughed. "Oh, no. My sister takes over at night. She should be here in an hour or so."

"That makes sense." Nehh looked around. "Uh... Can you tell me where my house is?"

"I can do you one better. I'll show you. We have maps here, you know. Your house is marked by this little green house there. The other various places in Neptune are on here, too. Town Hall, Nook's shop, the villagers' houses. The legend is down here; that tells you what's what. Now, I'm sure you want to get into your comfy new home after that storm. Come let me know if you have any questions."

Nehh took the map, her eyes wide with amazement. "I will!"

--

"Wow... I can't believe I finally have my own house!" Nehh set her suitcase down, fumbling with the keys Pelly gave her. She opened the door and was less than thrilled with her new abode. She felt like she was standing in a garden shack. She unpacked the few things she brought with her (a radio, a diary and some clothes), and sighed. Feelings of hastiness crept up, and she had to fight from walking out that door and back to Florida. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Nehh walked the two or three steps to the door and opened it.

"Hello. I'm Nook. Your mother has told me so much about you. You look quite like her, you know."

"So I've been told..." Nehh looked at the raccoon and felt slightly uneasy. The small amount of money she had brought rustled in her pocket, as if it too knew that they would soon be parted.

"I just came to see how you liked the place."

"It's a little small."

The raccoon smiled. "Quite so. But that can be remedied. When you pay off the debt for this size, I will upgrade it."

"Debt?"

"Oh, yes. You didn't think I was just going to give you the house, did you?"

"My mom said you were repaying a favor..."

"And so I am. But that only covered some of the costs. You still have a remaining 20,480 bells to pay off."

Nehh raised an eyebrow. "Bells? Like 'ding dong' bells?"

"Like money, Nehh."

"Dude... I have _dollars_. I've never even heard of bells being used as currency."

"Not actual bells, of course. Coins and such. You should have traded in your money before you came here."

"They didn't tell me I needed to! I don't have any 'bells' to pay you for a favor, that you repaid quite badly, I might add! This house is tiny. There's not even a bathroom!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to leave your home. It's a big responsibility, living on your own."

Nehh's eyes widened. "How can I live on my own when I can't pay for this crappy house!"

Nook paused for a moment, deep in thought. "I suppose you could work at my shop. You would make a little money, meet the villagers, learn how to live here in Neptune... And it could help pay off your house. You won't pay off the whole thing, of course. No, I don't have that much work for you to do, unfortunately. But I suppose I could allow you to pay the loan over time. Just make payments at Town Hall whenever you can. I will keep my promise of enlarging your house when you pay it off."

"I don't suppose I really have a choice, do I?"

"There's no other way to go about it. See you at the shop tomorrow morning."

--

After Nehh had finally shoved Nook out the door, she sat down on the floor of her extraordinarily unfurnished "house" and sighed. If this was any indicator of things to come, life in Neptune was going to be very interesting.


End file.
